


Erica Reyes

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hair Changes With Emotions, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Comic-Con, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Mommy Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://halereyes.tumblr.com/post/112066275356/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character">multiship meme</a> </p>
<p>Chapter 1 - Allison x Erica<br/>Chapter 2 - Erica x Melissa<br/>Chapter 3 - Erica x Peter<br/>Chapter 4 - Erica x Kate<br/>Chapter 5 - Erica x Kira</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allison x Erica

“Stop staring at Argent,” Isaac says loudly, like the asshole he is. 

“Shut up!” Erica hisses, jabbing Isaac in the side with her elbow. 

Hearing her name, Allison turns around, hair turning golden, and Erica’s hair turns bright blue in embarrassment. 

Allison frowns and turns back to her friends, hair now a muted brown. Lydia glares at her over Allison’s shoulder and Erica buries her face into her book. 

“Your hair was green,” Isaac tells her unnecessarily. As if she doesn’t know what hair her colour changes to when she has a crush. “You know what that means.” 

“Just like we know what it means when your hair goes pink around Scott McCall,” Boyd pipes up, steadily writing his essay. 

Isaac’s cheeks colour as he picks up a piece of lettuce and throws it at the other male who dodges it without looking up. “Shut up.”

“You should make a move,” Boyd tells her, closing his book. “She likes you too.”

Erica frowns. “How could you know that?” 

“I sit behind her and Lydia Martin in English,” he says. “Martin keeps telling her to get over you.” 

“Oh.” She’s not sure what to do with that. 

The bell rings, signalling that class is over and Erica sighs with relief. She can think about it later. Right now, she has to get to biology. 

She stops at her locker to get the right book, and is just about to close it when a hand lands on her shoulder. 

“Hey, you’re Erica, right?” 

It’s Allison talking to her, dimples on full display as she smiles. Her hair is the same golden colour that it was earlier. 

“That’s me,” she replies, ignoring how her hair slowly changes to green and her stomach flutters. 

“I’m Allison, we have trig together?” Allison says, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

Erica nods, subconsciously mimicking Allison’s action. “You sit by the window?” 

“Yeah! I was, um, I was actually wondering  if you wanted to hang out sometime?” 

“Like… like a date?” Erica asks hopefully. 

Allison blushes and nods, biting her lip. 

“I’d love to,” Erica says, a little loud and overeager, but Allison smiles so she doesn’t care. 


	2. Erica x Melissa

Good girl,” Melissa coos, stroking her hair. “You’re getting so good at that.”  
  
Erica preens at the praise, flicking her tongue across the older woman’s clit, like she taught her.   
  
"I’m almost there," Melissa gasps and Erica knows to curl two fingers into her pussy, rolling her tongue in time her movements.   
  
Melissa moans approvingly. “That’s it,  _right_  there.”   
  
Her hips start to twitch, grinding on her face but Erica doesn’t let up, pumping her fingers faster until Melissa stills, soaking her fingers with come. 

Erica crawls up Melissa’s body to kiss her lover, moan into her mouth as the older woman palms her breasts, squeeze a nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

“You did so well,” Melissa murmurs. “You deserve a treat.” 

“Please Mommy,” she whimpers, cunt  _pulsing_  with how turned on she is, how much she needs to come. 

Melissa laughs, sliding a hand between them to circle her clit lightly. “You have two options. One, you can ride my face and I’ll get you off in three minutes. Or I can get a toy, fuck you with that until you beg me to let you come.” 

“The first one,” Erica moans, tilting her hips into Melissa’s hand. “I need to come.” 


	3. Erica x Peter

Erica’s hands clutch at the sheets behind her, head tossed back as she gyrates on Peter, his wonderfully thick dick hitting places none of her partners have before. 

“There you go,” Peter purrs, dragging his claws down her stomach. “Taking my cock so well, such a good girl for daddy.” 

She moans gratefully when he fucks his hips up, hands gripping her hips tightly. “ _Daddy._ ”

“Yeah,” Peter says, voice deep and hoarse. “You going to come for me?” 

“Just a little more,” Erica pants as she flushes, arms going a little weak. “I’m almost there.” 


	4. Erica x Kate

Erica shivers against the cold, cursing Deucalion for making her wear this belt of a skirt.

“It’ll bring in more customers, sweet cheeks,” he’d said, gives her ass a quick slap before he pushes her out the door. “Go make me some money.”

She stands up straight as a dark haired man strolls her way, pushing her chest out. To her surprise, he flinches when she smiles flirtatiously at him, walking past her to Stiles, of all people.

Crap. She really needs the money this week. Her rent is due, there’s no food in her apartment and her car broke down earlier today.

A black car stops in front of her, and the window rolls down to reveal a pretty woman.

“How much for the night, pretty thing?”

Erica takes a deep breath and bends down, leaning her elbows on the edge of the car. Time to work. “Depends on what you want, baby.”

The woman laughs, light and wicked. “I want you to ride my face. I want you to make me come with your mouth, fingers, toys. I want it all.”

“Uh,” Erica swallows, nervous and turned on.

This is not how her nights typically go. It’s usually middle aged bald men who want a sloppy blowjob or a quick fuck, someone they can use and play out all their secret fantasies that they won’t tell their partners. None of whom ever attempt to make her feel good, but that’s what she expected when she was forced to do this.

“That’ll be $900,” she says, taking a wild guess. She’s never had a request like this before.

The woman nods, reaching between the seats and picking up a wad of cash. “Get in.”


	5. Erica x Kira

Kira bounces on her toes, dressed as Thor. “I’m so excited.”

“Me too,” Erica grins as she places on her mask, and gives her best pose in the mirror. She’s totally rocking as Ms. Marvel.

“You look amazing,” Kira says, bounding over and hugging her waist.

Erica kisses her girlfriend’s nose, and it crinkles adorably. “So do you.”

“You think?” Kira smiles sweetly. “What if people laugh at me? Thor is a boy.”

“They’re a girl in the new comic book,” Erica reminds her, wrapping her arms around Kira. “And she’s a God, they don’t care about gender. But I’ll punch anyone who even looks at you funny.”

“Could you just glare at them instead?” Kira laughs. “You’re pretty scary when you do that.”

“Hey,” Erica laughs as well, squeezing Kira a little tighter. “I’m not scary.”

Kira raises her eyebrows.

“Maybe sometimes I can be a little scary,” she concedes. “But only when people deserve it.”

She catches sight of the clock. “Ooh, we gotta go if we wanna make it to the Avengers panel.”

Kira squeals, rushing to grab her phone and hammer. “Are we meeting up with Scott and Stiles?”

“Later,” Erica says, fluffing her hair one last time. “If they can detach themselves from each other. Ready?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
